


Peter Parker’s Field Trip Bingo

by Frogluv123



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bingo, Cliche, Field Trip, hope yall don’t mind, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogluv123/pseuds/Frogluv123
Summary: Bingo for all of the ‘Peter Parker Field Trip’ fics, because I’ve noticed a lot of similarities.





	Peter Parker’s Field Trip Bingo

If you get at least 2 bingos or fill up at least half of the bingo board (~12 spots), congratulations! Your fic is cliche. :)

(p.s.- theres nothing wrong with writing cliches, they’re popular and well loved for a reason and they’re fun to both write and read! but if you’re looking for a less common take, here’s some things you could try to avoid.)


End file.
